Obsesiva
by Axeex
Summary: No estaba segura cuándo fue el momento en el que él captó su atención. Lo que sabía es que ya no había vuelta atrás.
1. La persiana

No escribo desde hace un año en español. Sepan disculpar.

No sé qué es esto pero si les gusta, lo continúo.

* * *

 **La persiana**

—¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí, cariño?—Xayah revoleteó su pálida mano en frente de la cara de Rakan, quien estaba mirando fijamente una nota blanca que sacó de su taquillero. Ella se apoyó sobre el frío metal y alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿No me estás engañando con otra, verdad?—bromeó con un tono de falsa molestia.

Rakan parpadeó y resopló como si sus palabras hubiesen sonado peor que una herejía. Su gran mano aplastó el papel y lo hizo un bollo, tirándolo por detrás de su espalda sin mirar a quién le podría estar dando. Xayah sonrió ligeramente al ver como el pedacito de papel rebotaba en la cabeza de un idiota cargado de libros. Él dirigió su mirada hacia ellos pero cualquier intento de hablar se desvaneció cuando se encontró con su mirada. El muchacho agachó la mirada y se perdió entre los estudiantes con facilidad. Hizo bien.

—Por favor, nena, sabes que eres la única para mí—Rakan respondió, cerrando la pequeña puerta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Ella entrecerró los ojos, él no había tomado su chaqueta como siempre lo hacía. ¿No la había olvidado en su casa la última noche, después de todo? —Son los idiotas del equipo de básquet. Me acaban de avisar que tengo entrenamiento después de clases—explicó, sonriéndole de una forma coqueta.

Él trató de ignorar la mitad-mentira que acababa de decir. Sí era cierto que tenía que reunirse con su club al último timbre del día.

—¿De verdad? Rayos. A veces pienso que ellos son tus novios o algo así—Xayah bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Rakan sonrió pero dentro la culpa lo estaba empezando a comer. —¿Qué hay de mí? Me prometiste una sesión de besos después de Matemáticas y mis labios aún siguen resecos.

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente—susurró, el bullicio de la muchedumbre alrededor desvaneciéndose en un instante.

—Me pregunto cómo planeas hacer eso—ella respondió juguetonamente, levantando ligeramente su cara hacia arriba para encontrarse con Rakan inclinándose.

—Tengo una idea. Podría contártela pero no creo que pueda aguantar más, ¿sabes?—Rakan murmuró lo suficientemente cerca sobre su oído para hacerla morder su labio.

—Solo hazlo de una maldita vez—maldijo, impaciente. Su profunda risa la puso nerviosa.

—Si tanto insistes…

Sus dientes rozaron suavemente contra el lóbulo de Xayah, pero un momento antes de que algo siquiera pudiera hacerse, la campana de cambo de hora chirreó por todo el pasillo, sobresaltándolos. Xayah insultó por lo bajo, buscando algo dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras Rakan volvía sobre sus talones, luciendo casi deprimido.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Si aún faltan diez minutos para que toque el jodido timbre!—bramó furiosamente, mirando la hora en su teléfono.

Rakan la miró mortificadamente, casi tan molesto como ella pero no más desconcertado. Era la tercera vez en el día en la que no podían besarse.

…

Con una pequeña jalada y media vuelta, la persiana de tiras se abrió, dejando entrar luz de la tarde temprana a la habitación. Su sombra contrastó con todo en el sucio lugar mientras se sentaba encima del taburete en frente de la ventana, acariciando la persiana para hacer un poco de hueco y ver hacia el otro lado a través de la ventana blanqueada. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia abajo, su objeto de atención estando mucho más debajo de su altura. Ciertamente, este lugar no debería de existir encima del gimnasio, en una de las paredes y localizado en el segundo piso de la escuela. Ella lo había descubierto; era uno de los tantos secretos.

Cuando ella esforzó lo suficiente sus ojos, su brazo derecho agarró una mochila azul y tomó unos binoculares. Ella debía de verlo con lo mejor de lo mejor. Ningún detalle debía de escapársele. Los ruidos provenientes del otro lado eran simplemente tambores que sus oídos no lograban identificar. Lo único que importaba era él y lo que hacía. Como se movía, jugaba, sonreía de esa forma que la hacía sentir volar y la maravillosa manera en la que su remera se pegaba contra su pecho debido al sudor de haber estado entrenando desde hace ya una hora. Ella contó seis perfectos abdominales, incluso desde aquí arriba.

—¡Joder, eso estuvo de puta madre!—un chico al azar del equipo gritó hacia Rakan al verlo encestar perfectamente un tiro en la canasta mientras era rodeado por tres contrincantes. Ella podía concordar con él esta vez, aunque su nombre se le escapaba. Ella solo recordaba caras importantes.

La carcajada llena de diversión y sí, un poco de arrogancia, llenó todo el gimnasio. Ella estaba segura que llegó no solo hasta sus sentidos, sino hasta todos los jugadores, el entrenador, quien estaba a un lado de la cancha finalizando el juego con un pitido de su silbado, y hasta al irritante grupito de retrasadas que chillaron ruidosamente desde los asientos, animando a Rakan. Ella prefería ser más discreta.

—Pues más vale que lo fue, ¡volé en el aire y dejé al tonto de Darius atontado!—Rakan respondió, apareciendo en algún momento al lado del chico que habló. Ella no estaba segura cuándo; a veces se perdía en su todo.

—Cierra la boca. Solo fue suerte—un tipo corpulento apareció detrás de él. Su orgullo estaba más que destruido.

—¡Lo que digas, grandote!

El teléfono vibró dentro de la mochila. Incluso estando en modo vibración, todo su cuerpo se sobresaltó de la impresión. Muy a su pesar, sus binoculares fueron devueltos a su funda y su investigación de las tardes quedó interrumpida.

A regañadientes, ella agarró el teléfono y apretó un lado de la pantalla para tomar la llamada. Aparato acomodado en su oreja, suspiró profundamente.

— _¿Lux? ¿Dónde estás, hermanita? Te esperé a la salida de tu clase de arte pero no estabas allí. Pensé que sería buena idea irnos caminando a casa_ —la voz de su hermano farfulló a través. Lux rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Él estaba intentando arreglar un poco las cosas entre ellos.

—Acabo de devolver unos libros en la biblioteca—mintió descaradamente y sin problemas, balanceando sus piernas entre los huecos del taburete. —Suena genial. Espérame en la salida de siempre. Estaré allí en un minuto.

— _Bueno, pero más te vale estar allí. ¡No me hagas esperar!_ —Garen hizo un intento de amenaza, fallando miserablemente. Contra su hermana, era indefenso. Lux soltó una risita. — _Hablo en serio._

—Bien, bien, te prometo que estaré allí. ¡Cambio y fuera!—Lux gritó con una voz falsa de sargenta.

Sin esperar respuesta, su dedo terminó con la llamada. Lux miró por un momento la pantalla, que se apagó segundos después. Ella suspiró tristemente y guardó su teléfono dentro de la mochila. Cerrando el cierre, la colocó sobre su espalda y miró por última vez a través de la ventana. Los jugadores estaban yéndose a los vestuarios y la poca gente que estaba en las gradas había desaparecido. Solo quedaba una sola persona allí. No podía registrar qué estaba pasando, pero pareciese como si estuviese mirando hacia su dirección. Eso era imposible, sin embargo. La ventana se camuflaba con la pared del otro lado. Quizá gritó muy fuerte.

—No has comido lo que te preparé—Lux dijo a la nada, con mirada perdida. —Seguramente tienes problemas con Xayah. Ella no sabe qué hacer contigo—prosiguió, respondiéndose a sí misma.

Mente hecha, Lux se paró sobre sus pies y alcanzó la tira de la persiana. Un giro después, se había cerrado.

* * *

 **If you happen to be an English reader, you must be wtf or maybe not. Thankfully, I know how to write in Spanish.**


	2. La comida casera

Aquí hay otro. Si les gusta, lo continúo.

* * *

 **2\. La comida casera**

—¿Todo bien?

Janna preguntó con gracia mientras bebía un sorbo de su botella de agua, acomodándose en la banca de la mesa en la cafetería. Ella miró a Lux y se concentró en su mirada, que se enfocaba en absolutamente nada. Ella solía hacer eso cuando no quería que nadie averiguase a quién o qué estaba mirando.

Los ojos de la rubia tomaron el color natural que caracterizaba ese estado en el que en realidad te estaba prestando atención. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se enfocó en Janna.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—respondió con un poquito de rapidez. Ella sujetó su sándwich de verduras y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Janna observó la yema de los dedos de ella. Estaban blancos.

—Algo está molestándote—continuó, cerrando la botella y haciéndola a un lado. Su dedo índice colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y conectó su mirada con la de Lux. —Desde esta mañana. ¿Te parece si me lo cuentas? Quizá te sientas mejor.

Lux trató de poner la misma cara de póker que ella misma había perfeccionado desde hace mucho tiempo. El único problema era que no funcionaba con su mejor amiga. Janna le disparó un par de cejas levantadas con incredulidad. La máscara de la rubia se destruyó en mil pedazos. De repente, el sándwich había sido botado a una esquina de la bandeja encima de la mesa.

—Ayer le hice un almuerzo para que comiera aquí—confesó. Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron en tristeza. —Pero no lo vi comiéndolo. Creo… que no le gustó.

Janna tomó silenciosamente una bocanada de aire a través de su nariz. Cada vez que Lux hablaba de él, algo en ella cambiaba.

—¿Estás segura? Quizá lo haya comido en alguna clase libre o en casa—trató de animarla.

—Casi nunca hay horas libres. Además, no tuvo ninguna ayer—Lux suspiró, apoyando su cara sobre su mano. Janna ocultó perfectamente su cara de sorpresa. —Además, no creo que la haya comido después de clases. Se suponía que la comería en el almuerzo todavía cuando estaba buena.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Seguramente se la habrá comido—Janna mintió. En realidad, era un poco raro aquí que un extraño te dejase la comida en tu taquillera a menos que seas alguien cercano.

Tampoco estaba segura en dónde Lux había dejado dicho almuerzo. Janna jamás comería algo que hubiese sido dejado dentro de su taquillero; se preocuparía más por saber cómo demonios fue abierta en primer lugar.

—¡Eso no importa!—Lux dijo un poco más alegre esta vez. Janna torció ligeramente su cuello inquisitivamente. —Ya me he encargado. Estoy segura que esta vez sí la come—explicó con una sonrisa radiante.

Si no la conociese, Janna pensaría que Lux era una chica inocente y pura, pero ya llevaba varios años de conocerla.

— _Solo espero que esto no termine mal…_ —Janna pensó, sonriéndole de vuelta a Lux y tratando de no preocuparse del amor de su amiga.

Aún no sabía quién era.

…

Rakan desenvolvió el pañuelo púrpura forrado de plumas y miró fijamente en estado atónito la nota encima de la pequeña caja que había estado envuelta. Su mano alcanzó por el pedazo de hoja y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos, identificando la letra de Xayah inmediatamente.

 _Hice esto para ti. Más te vale estar comiéndolo_

 _antes de que llegue a la cafetería o te castro._

 _-Con amor, Xayah_

El chico tragó saliva y tuvo que mirar dos veces para comprobar que, en efecto la nota sonada como Xayah y tenía exactamente su mismo tipo de letra. Era muy difícil de copiar ya que ella la hacía difícil a propósito. Solo él podía entenderla. Eso a veces también la metía en problemas con los profesores.

Rakan lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó en un bolsillo de los pantalones azules que formaba parte de su uniforme. Tomando con precaución la cajita, cerró la puerta de su taquillero y comenzó a caminar con largos pasos hacia las puertas dobles de la cafetería, ignorando las miraditas que recibía de varias chicas. Nadie se interpuso en su camino.

Aún no lo creía, así que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Xayah nunca cocinaba. Ella dijo que preferiría morir antes que pelar una cebolla o manejar aceite.

Su presencia en la cafetería era como tocar un nervio en la gente. Un segundo después de estar dentro, todos sabían que él estaba allí. No podía evitarlo; sin quererlo, se había hecho muy popular por ser "jodidamente caliente", como alguna gente lo llamaba, y también "la nueva promesa del equipo de básquet". Todo eso era banal si era comparado con Xayah. Ella era más que suficiente para toda una vida.

Encontrar una mesa no fue difícil. Él tenía una mesa pre-escogida ya por él y su novia, y solo sus amigos se sentaban allí. Aunque muy de vez en cuando, Rakan prefería tener un poco de privacidad. Toda la privacidad que uno pudiera conseguir en una cafetería infestada de chismosos.

Se pasó entre los corredores hechos de pesas y bancas; la gente lo miraba y él lo sabía. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, a pesar de todo. Si podía disfrutar de todo a la vez por el momento, entonces no le veía problema.

Su mesa en una esquina del lugar lo esperaba vacía. Sus piernas se deslizaron encima del asiento y su trasero golpeó con un buen aterrizaje la superficie de madera. Sin perder tiempo, colocó la caja en frente de él y sus dedos recorrieron la fina marca de la tapa. Suficiente valor reunido, la tapa fue movida al lado y sobre la mesa.

—Joder, nena, te luciste…—susurró atontado ante el pequeño espectáculo mostrado dentro.

Su desayuno consistía en un pequeño paisaje hecho de pollo, un poco de carne y verduras. La tierra estaba hecha de pequeñas tiritas de carne mientras que una montaña verde se alzaba hecha de cebolla de verdeo. Había un par de salsas, supuso, que adornaban el cielo azul y las flores.

…

Xayah zapateó dentro de la cafetería con una cara muerta. El profesor de Literatura la había retenido en la clase para hablar sobre su "problemita de escritura" así que, como consecuencia, se había perdido casi la mitad de la hora del almuerzo. Tendría que comer como Rakan y la idea no sonaba nada buena.

La gente entendió su humor y no hicieron ningún intento de aproximación. Buena decisión, ella estaba buscando cualquier excusa para explotar. La cabellera rubia con mechones rojos de su novio a la distancia se sintió como dejar caer hielo en agua hirviendo. Su mente se concentró en solo eso y nada más. Caminó hacia él.

Verlo tan feliz comiendo su comida la irritó, aunque ya sabía que no era su culpa. Ella explotaría con alguien más.

—Al fin salgo de esa maldita clase—ella se dejó ver no con un saludo sino con una queja muy necesitada. Los ojos aguamarina de él la miraron, un tinte de felicidad mostrándose, cosa que contrastaba con su boca llena. Xayah no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Qué tanto comes? Tan importante como para no responderme.

A Rakan le tomó unos segundos tragar la cantidad abismal que tenía en su boca. Él tomó un poco de jugo de una botella recién abierta y la miro con una sonrisa a la mitad, alzando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? Me encantó la comida que me dejaste. Mejoraste, eh—contestó con un tono divertido, vaciando la botella hasta la mitad. Bastante.

La cara usualmente inexpresiva de Xayah mostró confusión.

—¿Qué comida? Yo no te dejé nada; acabo de salir de la clase del idiota de Zilean—Xayah dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Algo no estaba bien. —¿De dónde sacaste eso? No lo venden aquí y obviamente no lo hiciste tú. ¿Te lo dio alguien?

Rakan resopló, negando con la cabeza sus palabras.

—Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¡no tienes que sentirte avergonzada!—él se carcajeó, rebuscando algo entre sus bolsillos. Su brazo, entonces, se extendió hacia ella, entregándole un pedazo de papel doblado. —Ten. ¿Tus memorias están volviendo, eh?

Xayah no dijo absolutamente nada por un momento. Sus unas largas y púrpuras abrieron el papel y su mirada lo leyó. Un par de segundos después, ella no respondió. Rakan la miró expectante.

—Rakan—comenzó, mirándolo de vuelta, profundamente. —Yo no escribí esto.

…

Lux tenía esa mirada de nuevo, desenfocada. Todo su campo de visión estaba concentrado en toda la cafetería, la desventaja de sentarse solas en una de la esquinas. Janna trató de descifrar quién la rubia mirada pero le fue imposible. Era enervante esa habilidad suya de enmascarar cada una de sus acciones.

Eso sí, Lux volvió a sonreír a como usualmente lo hacía cuando comenzó a mirar.

* * *

Logré sacar otro capítulo seguido.


	3. La privacidad

Me pone contento que una historia tan particular como esta tenga gente que le guste. Decidí hacer de esto algo más que cortos relatos sobre la obsesión de Lux. Solo les diré que ella no es una simple loca.

…

 **3\. La privacidad**

—¿Me estás diciendo que es probable que una de tus fans dementes te haya dado esto?—Xayah espetó duramente, el fruncido en su cara estrechándose. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Rakan asistió frenéticamente, sus ojos siendo saltones debido el nerviosismo. Él tomó la nota que vino con la caja y la golpeteó con su dedo para demostrar su punto. Tenía que ser eso.

—¡Pues sí, quién más!—él respondió, extremadamente convencido. Miró a la caja como si fuese repugnante, tratando de olvidar que comió lo que había dentro. Quizá se tragó una poción o algo; nunca puede esperar nada de esas dementes. —No se me ocurre otra cosa.

Al ver su estado alterado, Xayah inmediatamente se deshizo de su cara pintada, desechando la posibilidad de su novio con otra mujer. Se sintió ridícula por haber pensado so. Rakan nunca bromeaba con sus fans. Jamás; especialmente después del incidente que pasó a principio de año.

La muchacha tomó un paso hacia él y acarició sus musculosos brazos desnudos confortablemente con las manos, tratando de no tocar las mangas que habían sido arremangadas.

—Creí que con la orden policial había sido suficiente—ella susurró con angustia, logrando sentir un poco de sus sentimientos. Rakan negó amargamente con la cabeza. —Aparentemente, no.

—Es la primera vez desde eso que me pasa esto—respondió, su voz sonando seca. —Bueno, la segunda, creo—ante la ceja alzada de Xayah, continuó hablando. —Hace dos días recibí… una carta. Estaba dentro de mi taquilla; yo… no le presté atención. Pensé que era solo una carta de amor, nada más…—trató de excusarse, frotándose la frente con una mano. —Creí que era algo de una sola vez. La restricción no es para todo el mundo, después de todo…

Xayah suspiró y se tragó varias palabras que quizá no eran las más adecuadas para este momento, como gritarle en la cara por qué no le dijo antes.

—Está bien, está bien, al menos sabemos que no fueron ellas. Ahora vamos a hacer esto—Xayah dijo, su expresión tornándose oscura. Ella tomó un paso detrás. —: mataré a esa perra. Ninguna mujer está permitida estar cerca de ti, ¿entendido? Si una intenta algo, me llamas.

Rakan sonrió, medio suspirando, y mirándola con amor.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así—admitió, atrapándola por sorpresa dentro de un abrazo. Xayah resopló pero lo devolvió, dejando su mentón encima del hombro de Rakan. —Ahora es diferente—aseguró. —Incluso si intentan algo, sabré defenderme.

—¿Incluso si tienes que repartir bofetadas contra mujeres?—Xayah preguntó.

—Claro—susurró en su oreja, recostando su cabeza de la misma forma que ella. —Tampoco dejaré que se te acerquen esta vez.

Xayah tarareó vagamente en respuesta, perdiéndose en sus brazos. Casi agradecía a la suerte de que nadie viniese a esta aula. Podrían venir siempre que quisieran un tiempo a solas, y siempre parecía estar vacía. Un momento de privacidad venía más que bien ahora.

…

Sus sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas cuando su teléfono vibró en medio de la clase de historia. Lux retorció lo más disimuladamente posible su mano directo hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón azul oscuro (usar falda como la mayoría de las mujeres no fue opción, le desagradaban). Un mensaje parpadeó en frente de ella silenciosamente; los sensores de movimiento que había colocado en el aula 3-F se habían activado. Alguien estaba allí y los micrófonos que escondió estaban grabando todo en directo. Ella no era la única quien recurría a ese lugar.

La curiosidad otra vez sacó lo peor de ella. En un simple movimiento del profesor para explicar algo en la pizarra, Lux sacudió ligeramente su chaqueta liviana azul, sacando una pequeña ficha de auriculares cerca de su cadera. Sus dedos atraparon firmemente su celular y lo conectaron con la ficha. Levantando su mano para apoyar su cabeza, la rubia descansó tranquilamente su mejilla, colocando el auricular derecho en su oreja. El teléfono brilló dentro de su bolsillo y comenzó a transmitir. Haberse comenzado a sentar cerca del fondo del aula sirvió de algo.

Janna, sentada en la última fila y por detrás de Lux, le echó un vistazo tras haber notado su silueta moviéndose irregularmente. Quizá estaba sobreactuando, pero cada vez que Lux se salía de su rutina es porque algo andaba mal, y ya lo había aprendido por las malas. Observar a la gente secretamente era un trato que ambas compartían, así que nadie notó cuando Janna dejó de prestar atención a la clase, también.

Lux lucía como una demente de nuevo, o quizá eso era lo que su mente en extremo precavida concluyó. Y ahora, viéndola como solo la mitad de su cara era visible, captó la misma mirada perdida que tenía en la cafetería. Quien quiera que sea la persona que llamó la atención de su amiga estaba sonando dentro de ese auricular. Y una cosa era segura: Lux no estaba hablando. Cualquier posibilidad que se le pudiera ocurrir a Janna para excusar a la rubia no era muy alentadora.

Lux no volvió a prestar atención el resto de la clase.

…

—¿Qué estabas escuchando antes en clases?

El cuerpo de Lux se sobresaltó como si a un niño lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo incorrecto. Su espalda se enderezó en la banca y trató de esconder su mirada en los rayos del sol de la tarde. Janna intercambió una pierna sobre la otra, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

—Nada importante—las palabras se deslizaron fuera de su lengua naturalmente, tratando de desviar la atención hacia la cancha de fútbol que estaba cerca del camino de piedras dentro del territorio de la escuela. Habían chicos jugando; Rakan estaba allí. Extrañamente, Xayah no. —Garen me envió un audio diciéndome si podía comprar un par de cosas antes de ir a casa.

—Mentira.

Los ojos de Lux se ensancharon de la sorpresa. Girando su cabeza, se encontró con la mirada dura que Janna le estaba dando. Su expresión estaba congelada, no concordaba con el tono amargo que recién le habló.

—No hay mentiras entre nosotras, ¿lo recuerdas?—la chica de pelo blanco murmuró. Los labios de Lux se congelaron. —¿Lo recuerdas? Lo prometiste. Dime, Lux, ¿lo recuerdas?—reiteró.

Lux lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose extremadamente liviana y con una incómoda sensación en el pecho.

—Es esa razón por la que hablé a tu favor, Lux. Me prometiste que jamás lo volverías a hacer—ella suspiró. Haciendo a un lado su pierna, ella se acomodó a una misma altura que Lux. —¿Qué estabas escuchando? ¿Qué hiciste?

—No he hecho nada, Janna, lo juro—Lux respondió casi susurrando, su cara deteriorándose por la situación. Janna se sentía mal por traerla a luz de nuevo, pero era necesario. —Solo… simplemente le hice un pequeño regalo—Janna pareció envejecer diez años allí mismo. La rubia se apresuró a seguir. —¡Nada más!

—¿A quién le diste ese regalo?—interrumpió.

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Lux. Ella simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la cancha; los gritos y sonidos provenientes de allí ahora pasaban dentro de la burbuja que habían creado. La mirada esta vez no se desenfocó; Janna logró seguirla y lo visualizó.

De todas las personas, tenía que ser él.


End file.
